Secretos y Mate
by Asusa.Z.S
Summary: ONE-SHOT Manuel se encuentra mal y en cierto momento desea que alguien lo cuide, irónicamente cierta persona hace presencia. Pov Chile. ArgXChi. Choque cultural.


_**Disclamer:**_ Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen. Han sido creados por la comunidad de Hetalatina (creo). Cualquier relación con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Esto no fue creado con la intención de ofender a alguien, en caso de que lo haga, notificarme para suprimir.

_**Advertencias: **_Uso de Chilenismos y Argentinismos. Letras cursivas corresponden a los pensamientos de Chile (Manuel G). Si no te gusta el Yaoi, abstente de leerlo.

**Secretos y Mate**

Cómo un día cualquiera el sol se alzó desde los cerros, lentamente, con la misma pereza con la que comencé a abrir mis hermosos ojos. La luz me impedía ver por completo la habitación, además de las vueltas que daba una y otra vez con esos colores borrosos y rápidos. ¡Ah… esa sensación de estar girando y girando a tanta velocidad y sentirse tan liviano! Esperen…¿Vueltas?¿Colores?¡¡No puedo estar en el Samba de nuevo!!.

Pestañeo un par de veces para asegurarme de que no me subí nuevamente a ese juego de la recsm. Efectivamente no estoy ahí, estoy en mi cuarto, mi adorable cuarto tan desordenado como de costumbre. Ah… me encanta ver mi uniforme escolar reposando sobre el basurero. Y las miles de cuentas por pagar que se esparcen por del suelo desde la puerta de entrada. ¿Pero por qué estaba girando todo esto recién?... Bueno aún sigue girando. ¡¿Porqué?!

Intento levantarme pero por alguna extraña razón pareciera que estoy atado a la cama. O que mi cuerpo es de plomo, lo cual sería útil porque así no me afectaría que mis vecinos vinieran a golpearme… ¡Pero quiero levantarme! Cómo nunca, porque yo prefiero estar echado en la cama o en el sillón viendo la última temporada de Lost y los programas de ovnis que dan en el Discovery. ¡Por la cresta qué hice ahora!, ay Dios, no me sentía así desde que Finlandia me mando un poco de comida con algo extraño como regalo, o la vez en la que pasé todo el día comiendo hamburguesas. Maldito Tino y su asquerosa comida, ¡como cresta le cabe en la cabeza que eso se puede comerse!. Me muevo de un lado a otro, rápido, tengo que despejarme, me tengo que quitar esto de encima. ¡Pero cómo no! Una efervescencia me sube desde el estómago y me quema toda la maldita garganta, dejándome de paso un horrible sabor en la boca.¡Que mier…!¡Qué asco!¡¡Quiero agua!!¡¡AGUAAA!!.

Voy al baño con un vaso, pero ahí no más queda, a penas entro siento que todo se cae de a pedacitos, pierdo la fuerza y el olor me da náuseas, muchas náuseas. ¡No puedo estar embarazado! Mientras me limpio la boca con mucha agua y pasta dental, vuelvo a sentir el sabor asqueroso. Pero ahora, un poco más despierto, puedo percibir un sabor conocido. ¿Alcohol?... um… eso explica muchas cosas. La tos me hace percatar de un maldito dolor de espalda del que no me había enterado todavía. Respirar se hace difícil y duele. Creo que me recostaré de nuevo. Todo se pasará con un buen sueño y una agüita de hierbas.

Me siento nostálgico, es que siempre soy el único perjudicado con todo. Nunca nadie me encuentra la razón. ¿Por qué tuve que salir con México y con Puerto Rico? Porque mis vecinos lo único que hacen es hablar pestes de mí. No es mi culpa haber recogido los frutos que dieron las tierras que Bolivia me prestó para hacer algo útil. Habría sido peor no hacer nada y dejarlos ahí tirados. Por la… Si somos hermanos cauro, ¡podríamos haber llegado a un acuerdo! Pero aah… Como sea. Y Perú… todavía me odia, y me odia a mi no ma', porque lo obligamos a meterse en nuestra pelea de cabros chicos. Ja, Eran épocas raras, estábamos todos influenciados por la cosa de las conquistas. Bueno… conozco a uno al que todavía no se le quita. Malditos europeos también, me tratan como el ho… yo lo único que quiero es crecer y ser su amigo, nunca me aprovecharía de ellos, me tienen re mal pintao'. Deberían seguirle el ejemplo a Arthur, Arty es mi amigo, me cae la raja. Uf…Tengo calor.

Me quedé dormido. No sé cuanto rato pasó. Pero no me siento mejor. Me siento débil. Estoy seguro de que tengo fiebre. Siento deseos de que alguien me acaricie el cabello, me tranquilice la fiebre y se quede a mi lado dándome pequeños besitos en la frente y las mejillas. ¡Bien! Ahora comienzo a delirar. Me giro a un costado de la cama y llevo mis rodillas más cerca de mi pecho. Me apesta estar solo… me apesta caerle mal a mis vecinos y me recontra apesta que todos me odien. Pucha, todos tenemos un pasado oscuro ¿no?... Ya ni me acuerdo cuantas veces he suspirado, el dolor de estómago me está matando. He ido más de tres veces al baño, ya no me queda nada dentro de tanto que he llamado a Guajardo. Se me cierran los ojos otra vez.

- Ummm…- _Eso se oye como un gemido…_

- ¡¿Qué mierda?!- Abro mis ojos, me siento de golpe y todo gira. Alguien me toma de la mano hace que me recueste nuevamente. _Que no sea él, que no sea él…_

- Mirá Manu, te he traído un regalín- _¡¿Por qué él?! _

- Ándate querí, no te necesito.- _¡Por la…. Qué hace este acá! ¿Porqué me obligan a ser así hasta cuando estoy enfermo? Debo tomar aire._

- Che, y yo que volví a cuidarte-

- ¿Cómo que pa' cuidarme?, si yo no tengo na'.- _¿Cómo que volvió?¿Cuándo estuvo acá?_

- ¿Ah, no? a vos te duele el estómago, tenés calor, y ya mero todo te dará vueltas.

- ¿Qué, ahora te creís adivino? Sale de acá, venís a puro reírte de la desgracia ajena. –_Esto no está bien, este wn siempre se va cuando lo hecho. _

- Lo que haremos es que yo te daré tu regalín y vos descansarás, después te comerás lo que te prepare.

- Ni cag… - _¡¿Por que sigue en plan enfermera?!_ – Sabís que, quiero estar solo, dormir, no sé, déjame tranquilo.

- Mirá Manuel… yo lo hago por vos, porque aún no sabés cuando decir basta.- _Shi, hasta se sentó en la cama el muy barsa._

- Obvio que sé, como ahora, córtala con tu showsito de "soy el bacán que cura a los enfermos" Te creís Jesús, wn-

- O es por las buenas o es por las malas.-

- Ándate a la ch…

Veo como se acerca hacia mi rostro sosteniéndolo en sus manos, pero no me muevo. ¡¿Qué soy wn porqué no me moví?!. Un combo debería darle a este imbécil. Siento sus brazos descender hasta quedar alrededor mío, está helado, refrescante, cuando apoya su cabeza en mi hombro me doy cuenta de que es un simple abrazo. Me siento un poco defraudado, pero no es como que fuera mejor otra cosa. Con un abrazo de este fleto acosador me basta. Definitivamente no. Aunque luego cuando se levanta de la cama, me da un pequeño beso en al frente. Qué rabia, ¿Por qué hace estas cosas? Quiero gritarle, pegarle, no sé, pero este imbécil… ¡me avergüenza! Quedo como tarado al lado suyo. Como pendejo. Siento que me acomoda las almohadas para que me siente, así que me acomodo, ya no tengo ni ganas de pelearle. ¿Idea mía o hace más calor?

- Quedáte así un rato-

- Shi, no querís pan con chicle. – lo digo pero me arrepiento porque se que puede contestar algo humillante.

- ¿Cómo vas del estómago?- Va a la cocina y luego vuelve con un tazón humeante. Me lo pasa y lo bebo.

- Me duele hasta el alma…- Bebo el tesito- ¡¿Qué esta wea?! ¿Querís envenenarme?- Me limpio la boca rápido. _¡Qué amargo!_

- Un mate no se le niega a nadie, te dará fuerzas, tomátelo sin reclamos.- Y se va, como si fuera su casa el muy fresco.

Pedí un agüita de Hierbas, no esta cosa del Mate que no me convence, un Paico sería mejor. Pero bueno, más mal no me va a hacer, y este otro no se irá hasta que me lo tome.

- ¿Qué hacís oye?-

- Ordeno un poco-

- Deja mis custiones ahí no ma' no seai cuático.-

- Vos tomáte el Mate, ¿o le estás enseñando a hablar?-

- Ya voy oh, no hinchís-

- No hinchís- dice imitándome…- Manuel, Vos sos el que me tiene los huevos hinchados con tu actitud, cuando tomás no sabés ni donde estás parado, ¡a vos se te olvidan todas las cosas!...- _¿Que onda?...¿De cuando el Martín es tan senti?_- Sabés que más, deberías agradecer que no te punteo.- _¿qué yo qué?_

- ¡Sále de acá maric… ql!-

No sé si fue el Mate… pero las fuerzas llegaron a mí para echar a ese estúpido de Martín de mi casa. Antes de que me hiciera algo.

- ¡Che, no seas mal pensado, boludo!-

- ¡Ándate wn, si lo dijiste clarito!-

Golpea la puerta varias veces, pero como estoy apoyado ahí no puede abrirla. Luego silencio y después de un rato escucho que se va, lento, pero se va. Igual me siento un poco mejor…aunque justo ahora un frío extraño me llena el pecho y siento que mi corazón se arruga como un papel… yo sé que es esto, porque lo he sentido muchas veces. Soledad. Mis mejillas se ponen calientes al pensar en lo que paso recién…

_Diga lo que diga, haga lo que haga, cuando Martín está cerca… no me siento solo._

* * *

**Notas:** Holas! Bueno, este es mi primer Fic, en esta sección. La verdad me encanta esta pareja. Bueno, hablando netamente del fic, tiene muchos "chilenismos" y alguno que otro "Argentinismo". Lo lamento por las personas que no puedan entenderlo bien, la verdad sería muy largo ponerme a traducir cada una de las frases que utilice, pero quería que Manuel tuviera su propia personalidad, y bueno esa es. Cualquier duda en Review.

Por otra parte, hace mucho que no escribía algún fanfic, de lo que fuera. Así que discúlpenme por la brusquedad del escrito. Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno, que me escriban algún comentario. Muchos saludos a todos. :3


End file.
